S3M1/Walkthrough
You start off at the Volcano where Poppet greets you. They then show you a letter from an anonymous writer that says: =Draft 1= Poppet then tells you to show the letter to the Datekeeper, so you then have to ask the Gatekeeper if they know them. The Gatekeeper fetches the Datekeeper and the Datekeeper tells you that the Gatekeeper is their cousin. The Datekeeper tells you to feed the letter to them. The Datekeeper produces a piece of paper with nine character. *Could it be Raffles? *Ice-scream owner Guiseppe? *Maybe Roary Scrawl? *Shrewman likes something else other than berries? *Mustachio? Glumps have feelings too! *Ratty? Maybe the three eyes sees something in Poppet. *Bubba? Could be a real softy at heart! *Perhaps Suey send it? *Maybe it's YoYo? Poppet gives you a friendship card as a response towards who sent them the card. You then travel to the Gombala Gombala Jungle to find Explorer Poppet, who is accompanied by Gabby. They tell you to help them finish their research in return for some clues on who sent the card. Gabby tells you to check out their new Monstagram app. They tell you that Poppet wants you to take pictures of some rare species of frog. Because the letter states "both eyes", Explorer Poppet figured only those with a limitation of two eyes would be the sender. With that, you can cross of Roary Scrawl and Ratty. *It can't be Roary Scrawl, he's got lots of eyes! *Ratty has got three eyes! =Draft 2= Part 1 out of 3 of Unusual Suspects. Poppet finds an anonymous Valentines card where you help her find out who sent it. Characters *Poppet *Explorer Poppet *Datekeeper *Gabby *Geeky Poppet (Mentioned) *Ratty (Mentioned) *Roary Scrawl (Mentioned) Rewards 200 Walkthrough Volcano In this part of the mission, you find Poppet at the Volcano where she tells you that she receives a Valentines card but, she has no idea who sent it. A cutscene shows the Valentines card where a poem is written inside. Tiamo is RED. Snookums is BLUE. BOTH of my EYES are fixed firmly on YOU! After the cutscene she quickly tells you to help her find the Datekeeper. Of course, your monster accepts to help her with her problem, you ask the Gatekeeper where the Datekeeper is. Another cutscene shows where the Gatekeeper goes underground and the Datekeeper shows up. When talking to the Datekeeper she tells you to "feed" her the card. She eats it and scans it, after scanning the Valentine card was printed with a new page with photos of 9 monsters which could've sent the card to Poppet. The Datekeeper gives out a clue which Poppet seems to know. She tells you that she knows a Poppet who is at the Gombala Gombala Jungle. Then she gives you a Friendship card which willl be used later. Gombala Gombala Jungle The Explorer Poppet is found with Gabby, when your monster asks for help, she looks at the letter. After examining the card, she tells you to talk to Gabby about her research. Where, Gabby shows her new Monstagram app to take photos of the Wild Frogs for her research. She starts taking photos of the Wild Frogs, until Poppet tells you a clue where the monster who sent the card must have two eyes. You then cross out Roary Scrawl and Ratty because they have more than two eyes. She also found a piece of hair, where you will talk to the Geeky Poppet at the Observatory. =Draft 3 Stars in their eyes= Part 2 out of 3 of Unusual Suspects. Explorer Poppet finds a piece of hair where your monster takes it to the Observatory. Rewards 200 Characters *Geeky Poppet *Space Glenn (Cameo) *Characters on checklist Walkthrough Observatory After you get the piece of hair from Explorer Poppet, your monster goes to the Observatory where your monster talks to Geeky Poppet and ask for her help to look at the hair. She takes it and tells you to help her with her researching of the Moshling Constellations. She tells you to use the telescope and identify the constellations, which are Lady Meowford, ShiShi, and Stanley. When done with the research, Geeky Poppet is still not done yet and tells you to play Space Glenn while waiting. After playing, she tells you that the piece of hair came from a tail. The paper shows up, and cross the monsters without a tail. Poppet also exclaims she found small fragments of sand on the envelope and tells you there's a Poppet on the Bleurgh Beach that can help. Category:Walkthroughs